supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Carry on - Teil 2 - Jetzt wird abgerechnet/@comment-24260466-20140603223522
Immer wieder schaute Mei auf ihr Handy. Der Akku war fast leer, sie hatte kein Netz und schon seit über einer Stunde liefen die Mädchen über die Insel um Nina zu suchen. "Mei... hast du nicht irgen einen Aufspürzauber oder so?" fragte Melissa leicht genervt. "Nein... außer jeman von euch hat etwas dabei, was ihr gehört?" Mei schaute in die Runde. Den verzweifelten Blicken nach zu urteilen, hatte niemand etwas. "Können wir nicht einfach was zu Essen suchen. Die findet uns doch bestimmt alleine. Vielleicht laufen wir ja gerade genau in die falsche Richtung." "Ina... das kommt gar nicht in Frage!" protestierte Bridget, welche neben Mei lief. Einsame Insel schön und gut, aber warum zur Hölle muss das hier so verdammt heiß sein? Wir haben Herbst! Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier? Die vier Jägerinnen liefen immer weiter, wärend sie den Namen ihrer Freundin riefen. Die Insel war von einem dichten Wald bewachsen und an ihrem Rand führte ein großer Strand entlang. "Diese Hitze bringt mich noch um den Verstand!" keifte Ina. Bridget und Melissa nickten zur Zustimmung. Mei lief etwas vor und kam leicht ins Wanken. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er verbrennen. "Mei? Ist alles okay?" Bridget schloss besorgt zu ihr auf. Die Stimme ihrer Freundin nahm sie nur gedämpft wahr, wie, als würde sie gerade tauchen. Nun sackten ihr die Beine unter ihrem Körper weg und alles um sie herum hüllte sich in ein tiefes Schwarz. Sie fand sich an einem dunklen Ort wieder. Schreie voller Qualen waren zu vernehmen, genau so wie das rasseln schwerer Eisenketten. Mei ging einen Gang entlang. Die Wände waren aus massiven, dunkelgrauen Stein. An der rechten Seite hingen, immer im Abstand von zwei Metern, Fackeln. Nach ein paar Metern waren auf der linken Seite Gitter von Zellen zu erkennen. Der Engel ließ sich nicht beirren und lief weiter. Bis zum Ende des Ganges waren überall Zellen zu sehen. In ihnen fanden sich gequälte Menschen wieder. Nach einer Weile des laufens, kam sie an einer schwarzen Tür an. Okay... will ich wirklich wissen, was dort hinter ist?, ''fragte sie sich. All ihr Mut floss in ihre rechte Hand und sie öffnette die Tür. Der geruch von hunderten verfaulten Eiern stieg ihr in die Nase. ''Schwefel, was bedeutet hier sind Dämonen und das wiederrum bedeutet- '' Ihr Gedanke brach mitten drin ab, als ihr klar wurde, wo sie sich befand. ''So viel zum Thema Hölle! In dem Raum waren zwei Gestalten zusehen. Eine von ihnen war hinter riesigen silbernen Stäben eingesperrt. Die beiden schienen in ein Gespräch vertieft. "Was ist los mit dir?! Ich dachte du wärst mir loyal!" sprach die Person hinter dem Gitter, mit einer gewaltigen Stimme. "Ich habe dir abgeschworen Luzifer! Ich kehre zurück zu unserem Vater! Ich werde nie wieder eine unschuldige Seele foltern!" "Gut! Dann verschwinde doch Azrael!!" "A-azrael?!" Bevor sie noch mehr herausfinden konnte, wurde ihr wieder schwarz vor Augen. "Mei.. hey komm schon! Mach die Augen auf!" Eine Hand tätschelte leicht ihre Wange. "B- Bridget?" Meis Stimme war trocken und verzweifelt. Das besorgte Mädchen nahm ihre Freundin in die Arme. "Gott sei dank geht es dir gut!" (So ihr Lieben! Ich bin dann jetzt erstmal bis Montag nicht mehr on, da ich bei Rock am Ring bin. Schreibt hier schön fleißig weiter und kümmert euch bitte gut um Mei ;) Ihr macht das schon! Hab euch alle ganz dolle lieb und freu mich, eure Texte zu lesen wenn ich wieder da bin <3 )